


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by betheflame, kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Snowed In, Wedding Planning, Weddings, pure fluff, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: A snowstorm detours Steve and Bucky on their way to Peter's birthday party. There's only one bed.THERE'S ONLY ONE BED.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454413
Comments: 69
Kudos: 379
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020, Stucky Bingo 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903658) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals), [Lacerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta)



> For Ko, since she deserved some fluff. 
> 
> Stucky Bingo fill for "There's Only One Bed"  
> MHEA Harlequin Fill for February 10 (Romance) Caught in Bad Weather

* * *

“Jesus fuck,” Bucky banged his head against the window and stared at the swirling snowstorm outside the hotel window.

“Buck, we’ll just be late, it’s not a big deal,” Steve said, not even looking up from his phone.

 _Not a big deal_ , Bucky gritted his teeth. _Maybe not to you - you don’t have to share a room with the man you’re in love with who only thinks of you as his best friend. You can just sit there and blissfully text whoever you’re swiping right on and I’ll just die in a ball of anxiety. Not a big deal at all, Stevie._

“It’s just we promised Peter,” Bucky said, hoping that hid his frustration.

Steve waved his phone. “I already told him, and he said that he’ll miss us but to be safe. Because it’s Peter. Now, come over here and we’ll watch a movie.”

Steve patted the bed next to him and Bucky’s brain short circuited.

What was supposed to be a simple weekend trip to Steve’s godson’s 13th birthday was turning into Bucky’s living nightmare. The snow storm could not just have done him a solid, could it? Couldn’t have waited until they were at the Stark’s where Bucky and Steve would each have their own room and Bucky wouldn’t have to smell Steve’s cologne or obsess over what Steve was doing on his phone or or or…No. It had to hit when they were far enough away from home that they couldn’t turn back, but not close enough to the Stark’s to keep going and so they ended up at a Marriott somewhere in the middle of New York State.

Peachy.

Everyone in Bucky’s life knew that he was into Steve. Everyone. _Peter_ probably fucking knew. Everyone but Steve, that is.

“Buck?” Steve looked at him, with one eyebrow raised.

“Sorry,” Bucky shook his head and dutifully sat down on the bed.

The one King sized bed.

Because of course there was only one bed in this nightmare.

“Do I smell?” Steve huffed. “You’re clinging to the edge of the bed so hard you may break it. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Bucky said quickly. “I just…”

“Buck, it’s freezing in here and we’re stuck until tomorrow morning. That movie with the Nazis is on demand - the one where the girl looks like Nat?”

“Jojo Rabbit,” Bucky supplied. “Sure, fire it up.”

He was rewarded with a giant Steve Rogers grin. “I’ll order burgers from room service and we’ll watch people make fun of Nazis. Not a terrible Friday night, Buck.”

 _Not for you_ , Bucky mentally groaned as he kicked off his socks and climbed into bed. Thank fuck he’d packed sweatpants for lounging around at Tony and Pepper’s.

* * *

_Tony: I will pay you four million dollars to stop being a coward._

Steve fought rolling his eyes so that Bucky wouldn’t see.

_Tony: What the fuck does he think you’re doing on this phone anyway. Good god, Rogers, put the phone down and make a move._

_Steve: He is not into me, Tony. We’ve been over this._

_Tony: And we’ve been over that I’m the genius here and you’re the artist. Boy is so gone for you that he can’t find a map to his dick without your face on it. Make. A. Move._

Steve huffed slightly and threw his phone on the nightstand. He and Bucky were onto the third movie of the night - _Jojo_ had been followed by _Ford v Ferrari_ and now they’d found _Transformers_ on TNT - and dinner had been long ago consumed.

Bucky was transfixed by the fight on TV - this was one of his favorite Saturday afternoon movies - and it gave Steve the chance to stare at his best friend a little. Stubble darkened Bucky’s perfect jaw and the fresh haircut he’d gotten for Peter’s party. The shadows from the lights in the room caught across Bucky’s laugh lines and Steve fought himself from touching them.

He musta made some noise, however, because Bucky gave him a side glance. “You okay over there, Stevie?”

“Fine,” Steve said, far too quickly and a look flashed over Bucky’s face.

“I got something on my face?”

Steve could basically hear Tony’s voice prompting him. “Just like looking.”

The air was immediately sucked out of the room as Bucky froze.

_Shit fuck motherfucking shit._

“Right,” Steve said, on a whisper, almost like a prayer. Which called to mind Madonna’s anthem “Like a Prayer” which led Steve to think about how much Pepper likes Madonna and while all of that distraction is great because otherwise he’d explode, Bucky was looking at him.

Bucky was looking at Steve like he was a snack.

Bucky _never_ looked at Steve like that.

Steve swallowed hard and blinked a few times. “Yeah, Buck, I like looking at ya.”

Bucky blinked back, opened his mouth to speak a few times, and then closed it and Steve swore he’d never be able to breathe again.

“How long?”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat as the question filed the air. “A while.”

Bucky made a noise that sounded like he was processing that information. “Like, since you broke it off with Sharon?”

Steve clenched his fists into the covers. “Like since I knew I was into boys, Buck. Like… like forever.”

_In for a penny, in for a pound, Rogers. Your mouth will be the death of you._

“You’re how I knew I was gay, Stevie,” Bucky whispered. “It’s always and only been you.”

Later, Steve wouldn’t be able to tell you exactly how long the next bit took. It felt like an eternity before he hauled Bucky towards him from the other side of the bed and brought their lips together, but it could have been moments. Time moved like the gel in a lava lamp and he was loathe to break it. Hands and lips wandered for a few moments before Bucky pulled back.

“Can I,” he breathed, “can I make a request?”

“Anything,” Steve replied, brushing his hand along Bucky’s hairline.

“I have dreamed of being the little spoon since even before you turned into Andre the Giant.” There was a slight flush across the tops of Bucky’s ears at the confession and Steve fell a little harder.

“Then snuggle on down,” Steve smiled. Soon, he was wrapped around ~~his best friend~~ love of his life. Bucky’s cologne filled his nostrils and the firm, yet soft, state of Bucky’s body curved into Steve’s.

_I have never been more thankful for a blizzard in my fucking life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to ko! here babes, have a wedding!

“The napkin samples arrived,” Steve said to Bucky as the other man loaded the dishwasher. “I put out the three blues I like the best.”

“Baby, there cannot be that many blues.”

“ _Baby_ ,” Steve snarked, “there are far more than you’ll ever realize. Like the depths of my love for you.”

Bucky snorted. “Pick the one you want. I just wanted navy blue and gunmetal grey. Getting me to that point was enough. You take it from here, Mr. Artist.”

“Okay,” Steve said from his place at the sink, washing the last of the pots he’d used that evening in a failed experiment at making osso buco. Bucky had suffered the best he could and then simply pulled out his phone and DoorDashed them some tacos.

“You okay?” Bucky said, with a tone that Steve recognized.

Usually, Steve would snap a little that he was fine, but tonight he was tired and decided to be honest. “The details are a lot.”

Bucky didn’t say anything at first. He add a detergent pod to the right slot in the dishwasher, closed the door, and hit ‘start’ before turning his whole body towards Steve and reaching for his hand. “I know.”

“Is this when you’re going to tell me to call Pepper?”

Bucky pulled Steve to him and kissed him softly on the underside of his jaw - Steve’s secret button for melting directly into Bucky. “You know I think you should have called Pepper about six weeks ago, so if you would like to just fill in any of Past Bucky’s points here, that would be fine.”

“I just -”

“Past Bucky will reply to Present Steve in the exact same ways since this argument has been circular, baby,” Bucky breathed quietly. “She loves this shit, you thought you’d love this shit and now you’re overwhelmed and being stubborn, and I’d marry you in a garbage dump if you’d allow it.”

“The problem with the dump is that Peter and Morgan and Tony would find new projects and Pepper would have our heads.”

“Solid point,” Bucky said on a chuckle. “So, the napkins are fine - pick one. You are good with colors and contrast and all that shit, trust your instincts.”

Steve allowed himself to be pulled into a long kiss. Bucky’s hands wound themselves up Steve’s back and Steve felt himself relax with every scrape of Bucky’s calloused fingers.

The last four years had been… magic. It felt cheap and silly to use a word like that, but Steve hadn’t come up with a better one. They had thought to get married around the same time as the blizzard but then the hall they’d wanted was booked during that weekend in early January, so they moved it to the last weekend in February and Steve had gotten his color palate wish of a late winter wedding.

Blues and greys and yellows were going to escort them into the next chapter of their lives in a little stone chapel (with ample central heating) tucked away in a little town in the Hudson Valley. Steve’s relative fame as a portrait artist had only grown in the past several years since he got Ava DuVernay to pose for him and so between Steve and the circus that always seemed to follow Tony and Pepper whenever they left their compound - intimate was mandatory.

The blue, he’d explained to Bucky, was for their history. It was one of their high school colors, part of the uniform that Bucky had worn proudly as captain of the soccer team. It was part of Steve’s first business card, part of the suits they’d each worn for Sam and Thor’s wedding, part of the suits they’d accidentally each worn again for their official first date.

The grey was for strength and the yellow was for hope. The tattoo Bucky had had since his ma passed when they were 20 read “strength for today and bright hope for tomorrow” and they’d taken it as their wedding theme.

_“Ma loved you,” Bucky had whispered one night after they’d coaxed orgasms out of each other for hours. “She would have loved this.”_

_“Mom misses her as we plan, I can tell. They always dreamed we’d do this, I think, even when they were both freaking out that we were gay.”_

_Bucky laughed softly. “Ma was petrified I’d get killed. Once I reminded her that you’d been dragging me into life threatening situations since the jump, she calmed.”_

_“I am not that bad,” Steve protested._

_“Becky Worthington, Samuel Seaberry, Marco Livington -” Bucky counted fights Steve had gotten into when they were young off on his fingers._

_“Okay, punk,” Steve growled and slid Bucky’s fingers into his mouth._

_There was less verbal teasing after that, but a lot more physical._

But Bucky was right - he’d stopped having fun deciding on some of the details a while ago and was only refusing Pepper’s offer of help out of stubbornness.

_WhatsApp: Ginny & Vinnie_

_Steve: *waves the white flag*_

_Pepper: What finally did you in?_

_Steve: napkins_

_Pepper: oh, they nearly killed me for Nat and Carol’s. I understand completely. Far too many fabrics for a scrap of cloth._

_Steve: THANK YOU_

_Pepper: I’m free tomorrow - Morgan’s getting a ride home from theater practice with that kid I don’t really like but can’t say too much about or she’ll immediately fall in love with him._

_Steve: Tale as old as time_

_Pepper: So I’ve got 3-7 completely open._

_Steve: It’s a studio day, Buck’s slammed at the shop. Something about an Audi carburetor?_

_Pepper: Yeah, I’ve gotten Tony’s rants about how badly the guy treated his car, so I’m familiar._

_Pepper: Breathe, Vinnie. The details are what you outsource because those are for the party. The ceremony? The vows? You’ve been saying them for over a decade. This time it just comes with rings._

_Steve: Love you, Ginnie_

_Pepper: you better, i’m about to throw you a fucking epic wedding_

* * *

“Dearly beloved,” Sam grinned out at the audience of Steve and Bucky’s family and friends, “we are gathered here today for an event that many of you have seen coming for over fifteen years but these idiots took a while to catch up.”

“I’d protest, but he’s right,” Bucky replied and the crowd laughed.

“Today we are thankful for blizzards,” Sam continued, “and love that blossoms slowly but firmly. Steve and Bucky know each other in the deepest and truest senses of that word. They’ve loved each other as friends - suffering through the other one’s heartbreaks, celebrating the other’s victories - all while keeping their own feelings locked away because they thought it was more loving to not make the other man uncomfortable.

“Thank the lord you finally realized what the rest of us did, that the most loving thing you two could do for each other was what we’re doing today,” Sam said as the crowd cheered.

Sam talked for a while longer, but Bucky lost track of his words. Instead, he focused on the weight of Steve’s hands in his, the smell of the flowers, the knowledge that Nat was right behind him, and the wink that Tony gave him over Steve’s shoulder. He concentrated on the look in Steve’s eyes, on following his laugh lines and remembering the things that put them there, on the two errant hairs of Steve’s beard they could never tame and he was sure Carol would have to Photoshop.

But then, it was time.

“Buckaroo,” Tony said, “are you ready?”

They’d devised a weird system for officiants. Instead of having one, they had three. Tony, Sam, and Nat all took their turns as groomspeople and officiant since separating who they were to Steve and Bucky was impossible.

“Umhmm.” Bucky was afraid if he said words outside of the vows, he’d actually bawl and he wanted to get through this bit with a clear voice.

“Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Steven Grant Rogers as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honor and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, in dreams and in nightmares, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Bucky’s voice was shaky, but clear. As Steve slid the ring onto his finger, however, the tears spilled over.

“Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take James Buchanan Barnes as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to honor and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, in dreams and in nightmares, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Steve said clearly. As Bucky slid the ring onto Steve’s finger, Steve leaned forward and kissed Bucky’s forehead.

“Then, by the power invested in us by the State of New York,” Sam said.

“We now pronounce you,” Tony continued.

“MARRIED!” Nat yelled and the crowd was immediately on their feet cheering along. Strains of Edward Sharpe and the Magnificent Zero’s Home filled the chapel as the pair kissed and then separated to be hugged by everyone and then found each other again and kissed some more.

To have and to hold, in richer and poorer, in sickness and health, in dreams and in nightmares, forsaking all others, for as long as they both shall live.

They’d been doing most, if not all, of that since they were eight years old. Might as well keep the trend going.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story, I'd love to know! Kudos and comments are life giving. If you're not sure what to say in the comment, know that I take keyboard smashes and emojis as full love. So, if you liked it more than just a kudos, dropping a ":heart:" is great and I thank you in advance.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server. ](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS)  
>   
> Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [collab: betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362237) by [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals)




End file.
